1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical instruments and more particularly to accessories for stringed instruments, the present invention being an adjustable string tree.
2. Description of the Related Art
As indicated by the underlying U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/511,878 filed on Feb. 25, 2000 entitled Improved Stringed Musical Instruments And Method Therefor, string trees, or string retainers, may be used in order to selectively create nodes for vibrating strings as well as controlling the tension on such strings. In that underlying application, static, or non-adjustable, string trees were disclosed and described for use in the musical instruments also described therein. Further development has provided additional advancements in the art, such that string trees may be made adjustable, and not just formed in a static, or non-adjustable manner.
In the prior application, the height of the string tree must be selected in advance in order to properly tension the string, making more complex the proper adjustment of the string by use of the string tree. Not only the height must be considered, but also the positioning of the string tree. Generally, the location of the string tree is chosen first in order to establish a node for the string portions resonating upon the plucking or driving of the string. The appropriate height is then determined in order to conform the string to the proper geometry/path in order to achieve the proper tension.
Due to the lack of adjustability and height, string trees such as those set forth in the underlying application have inherent limitations that are better addressed by an adjustable string tree. Such an adjustable string tree would advantageously operate in conjunction with current musical instruments, such as an electric guitar, without impeding or obstructing musical performance. Such adjustable string trees would advantageously be predictable in nature so as to provide consistent results no matter what type of string was retained by the string tree.
The present invention provides an adjustable string tree that efficiently uses minimal components in order to provide string retention, tension adjustment, and node establishment.
A unified base plate and back plate member may be affixed to a structure on a stringed instrument, such as the headstock on an electric guitar. A vertically adjustable top or upper plate adjustably slides vertically while being held in place horizontally with respect to the base plate. An adjustment bolt, in conjunction with a compression spring, serves to hold the adjustable top plate in place. The top plate engages the string to be retained and allows the musician or musical technician to adjustably control the tension on a string by moving the top plate vertically, with upwards motion generally releasing tension on a string and downward motion generally increasing tension on a string.
In an alternative embodiment, horizontal adjustment of the adjustable string tree may be achieved by a rail or other similar system that provides selectable adjustment of the placement of the adjustable string tree of the present invention along the path of the string to be retained.
By providing the adjustable string tree of the present invention, string tension may be selectably adjusted and node placement selectably established.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable string tree for musical instruments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide adjustable tension for strings in a musical instrument.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide selectable nodes for musical instruments.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide selectably adjustable nodes for stringed musical instruments.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide adjustable string tension for selectable nodes of a stringed musical instrument.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a retrofittable means by which selectable nodes may provide adjustable string tension.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.